Slave and the Emperor
by Bella M Riddle
Summary: Bella is a slave scorned whose sole purpose in life is enacting vengeance on Rome. Edward is an emperor known throughout the world for his ruthlessness. They are sworn enemies, but when fate forces their paths to cross, how will they react? Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Slight Darkward.


**A/N: This story is completely AU with virtually no historical accuracy. It is unbeta'd so pardon any errors. Eventual E &B. Rated M for dark themes, mention of non-con (not between pairing), violence, and smut. Updated sporadically whenever the muse strikes.**

 **All recognizable canon characters, plots, and situations from the Twilight universe belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I in no way profit from this writing and it is purely for fun.**

* * *

 **~oOo*oOo~**

There was carnage all around her.

The Romans rummaged through the small village hellbent on wreaking havoc. The river was soiled with the blood of her people. The once tall and noble trees that stood proudly in the forest were burning and cracking to the ground.

Their destruction knew no bounds.

Bella could scarcely look at the sight before her as she gripped the silver hilted blade in her trembling hand, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Not when women were being raped before her very eyes. Not when the remaining survivors were being herded like cattle into heavily barricaded crates that surely could not be meant to house humans.

She squeezed the hilt of the dagger until her knuckles turned white and focused on the blood of the Roman she only just stabbed in the heart that was dripping onto the earth. The metallic scent of the foreign invader wafted in her nostrils and temporarily calmed her raging bloodlust. But she saw the cause was a lost one. Her once distinguished people were being erased from existence and the remnants would be carted off to foreign countries to become no more than additional numbers to a thriving labor force.

Her race would die and no one would know there was once a strong and proud history here.

Her magical race.

Bella let her enraged magic bristle across her skin and settle menacingly around her in a dark shield. She drew power from the earth and cloaked that power around her to conceal her from the roving eye of the Roman who sought to sate their war-induced lust. She walked through and between them without their notice, looking for the order of sorceresses who were charged to protect the realm against such an invasion.

But they had been taken by surprise. There was no longer an order. The women had not had the luxury to band together and combine the power of their magic, calling on earth, wind, fire, and air for guidance. They were outnumbered and separated and now the fighters were dead, the men were dead, and those deemed fit to serve were already thrown in shackles.

Her stomach twisted violently and there was a sudden roil in her stomach.

She prayed to the water druids so that they might clear her mind with their purity and she could decipher the strange language she heard around her. They were Romans, of that she know. Their reputation spread far and wide along with the tales of their cruel emperor. No trader that carried their wares from the south did not come bearing stories of the bloodthirsty soldiers. She recognized them by the iron they wore around their heads and the red capes they donned at their backs. Some wore golden cuffs around their arms and their oddly strapped sandals also gave them away.

But their language was foreign to her, until now.

"Burn the rest of the village down," the one wearing the iron head piece adorned with eagle wings shouted. "Take the gold and gems to the treasury wagon and add it to our growing bounty." The Roman paused to survey the carnage he was responsible for, as if he were proud. "That makes thirty more slaves to take to the auction block, a good day's work." He turned sharply and Bella paled when his diamond white stare leveled on her. "Make that thirty-one. Add this one to the women's quarters. She's sure to fetch a hefty price."

Bella silently cursed herself for allowing her magic to falter. So caught up was she listening to the speech she could only now understand, she hadn't bothered to fortify her cloak of protection and in so doing had been spotted.

It wasn't as if she couldn't escape them.

She's always been the most ferocious of the sorceresses. A warrior, in her own right. If she so pleased, she could go down and take ten men down right along with her, but what would be the fulfillment in that? It is not in these savages that she had quarrel with - they were merely soldiers following orders - no, to truly seek vengeance on those that wronged her, she needed to allow her capture to carry out in order so that she might be taken to the notorious city of Rome. That is where the barbaric demons haled from, that is where they believed themselves to be most safe.

The traders had said the place was a melting pot of people from far off lands and that their added numbers rivaled that of the Romans themselves. Did the people not see that they only need band together and rise up to overthrow their oppressors? Rome was not so indestructible as they believed. Bella would gladly prove it to them. She would go to Rome and she would infect the system from the inside through calculation and cunning. There was formidable power on her side that no one could ever take from her. She would use that power to make sure she ended up in the highest house in all of Rome.

The palace.

And then once she succeeded in forging a place for herself there?

She would kill the emperor.

 **~oOo*oOo~**

Edward steepled his fingers under his chin, his brows drawn together in thought.

All in all, his messengers had delivered him generally positive news as far as foreign affairs went, but there was still the small issue of Egypt. The country had long been a haven for free-thinkers and neigh-sayers who wished to question his rule. If a leader suspected they had fallen out of favor, let them flee to Egypt, for surely that country would provide them asylum.

Tanya had long since been a thorn in his side, ever since allowing his brother to seek sanctuary in her borders. Unlike the smaller countries his soldiers toppled each day, this country had an army and a navy and steel. They were not so easy to topple. Opposing them meant all out war, and with the clutch Tanya had on the African provinces, Edward feared he did not have the strength to oppose the queen just yet.

And so he kept on sending his troops north, burning through small barbaric villages and pilfering whatever could be construed as useful. It was hardly a worthy endeavor, but it kept the people happy. So long as they saw foreign idols being made a mockery in their city and slaves being added to the labor force, they did not turn against him. They shouted his praises in the streets and threw palms at his feet.

But the crowd was fickle, and how long would they be content with the small victories he brought them?

They needed another large victory, like Greece. Something the masses could boast about for months, years even. Such a triumph brought valuable resources and inventions Rome could use to their advantage and exploit. It opened up trade channels and direct routes to distant Arabian countries in the east. Edward sent explorers further east than had ever been traveled before, and many returned telling tales of large beasts and bringing back rare ivory. That had been his father's legacy - the great Emperor Carlisle beloved by the people - but what legacy would Edward leave?

It was imperative that House Mason thrive and bear a lineage of a thousand emperors. That is the legacy he wanted to leave. But he needed to display a show of force and inspire fear in his enemies that wasn't just the leftover remnants from when his father ruled.

"Emperor," General Emmett interrupted his private musings. "The news is favorable, my liege. Let your countenance be lifted."

"And what of Egypt," he hissed, his face contorting with rage. "The queen has shorted our grain supply once more, probably at the council of my brother. The gods know what the two of them are conspiring."

The general glanced around to make sure none in the court could overhear them as he approached Edward by the open window. "Lord Jasper wishes to provoke you, Excellency. It is likely his intention is to rile you so effectively that you do not bother to think through plans of war."

Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Do you imagine Tanya has placed him in a position of power by her side? Has he wheedled his way in her good graces as he attempted to wheedle his way in between me and my birthright? The man has always been in the way."

Emmett's expression was grim. "It's imperative you keep your head, Excellency. Your brother counts on the hope that you will lose it and charge in recklessly."

Snarling, Edward whipped his purple cloak around with a flourish. "Have I been known to do such things before, _cousin_?" His eyes narrowed in irritation, but he was targeting his anger at the wrong person. Emmett's council was sound. "Of course I am aware of the fact that her navy supersedes my own, though my army could lay waste to hers. If only I had a route to Mozambique that didn't involve going through her. Perhaps I might build up my own navy."

The general was silent, his expression contemplative. "There is another way."

"What's that, cousin?" Edward darted his gaze to meet Emmett's. "I've went over the scenarios in my mind until my head spins, and I can't seem to think of another viable solution."

"You can always offer to unite the House of Mason with the House of Azaia."

"Is that not what my brother is already trying to do? We must think like a Mason, after all."

"It is likely, yes, but suppose she received a more suitable offer?" Emmett's brows rose as he tilted his head quizzically.

Edward snorted in a very un-emperor-like fashion. "Surely you can't mean myself? Have you vacated your mind? I cannot tolerate the woman, nor would I wish to wed her. She is a conniving witch who speaks to snakes and conspires with my brother on how best to murder me and take my throne. I don't want the woman anywhere near me."

Emmett twisted his shoulders in a shrug. "Valid points, of course, but I'm only trying to suggest a move they _don't_ see coming, as they have probably - as you said - conspired about everything else. Such an invitation would take Lord Jasper by surprise as well as appear tempting to Queen Tanya."

Shaking his head against the logic of it, Edward let his eyes roam around the court. There were beautiful women at the palace, noble women from houses with longstanding Roman bloodlines. He took liberties in sampling the many options that came flouncing his way. He had a profound appreciation for the female body, so long as the woman fit his standards. Eventually, he planned on selecting one lucky conquest to be his empress, but when such a selection was made, he valued obedience and someone calm of temperament. He had no desire for the dramatics that can be found at Court - leave that for the theater - he wanted his empress to be of sound mind and someone who would never dare question him.

Tanya was the exact opposite of that and more.

A union with the Egyptian queen would be like entering a contract for slavery, except one made voluntarily. He would be no different than the people he conquered and brought to fine Roman households. He also, would be living a life bound to another. How much control could he keep in such a situation?

"An interesting point, Emmett, and one I can assure you I will think on." Edward felt tired and he no longer wished to the players perform. "I think I will retire for the evening. Do feel free to rouse me if any news comes in from Gaol."

Emmett nodded. "Of course, Excellency. And do you still wish to be awoke shortly after dawn for the trip to Sapri?"

"Sapri?"

"To stay at Jameson's villa. You accepted his invite last month. Something about the ocean breeze improving your breathing?"

"Oh, yes. I remember." A vision of the shrewd eyed noble came to mind. "Sapri will be a welcome change. Do have my chariot ready and horses drawn early."

Emmett saluted him sharply and Edward turned towards the exit. He felt a heavy burden settle on his shoulders, but at least there was time to think on his next move. No matter what happened, he needed to stay one step ahead of his enemies.

 **~oOo*oOo~**


End file.
